Just my boy
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Private, come home! Private has been taken, and now Skipper has to save him! This isn't easy, though, when he's so depressed. This is the sequel to Ah, young Private.
1. A fright

_**Author Note:**_ Wow, 2014 me in the house! :O (Wow, that sounded weird.) Anywho, I just wanted to stop in at the beginning of this story and point out that this was written when I was twelve, and that my newer writings are much more advanced and improved from this. None the less, I'd still love some readers here! Thank you for all of the support! :)

_**Original Posting Date: 1/02/11. **_

_**Original Completion Date: 8/27/11.**_

* * *

Just my boy 1

Author Note: Hey, hey again, and hey some more! As requested, I'm making a sequel to **Ah, young Private. **This is really going to show Skipper's and Private's bond, so enjoy!

"Mommy, look! Look at the penguins!" little kids squealed as they gathered around the penguin exhibit. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico watched as Private danced around the concrete platform, sliding and bringing joy to all the humans.

"That's just like Private. Always cute and cuddly," Kowalski commented to Skipper. "Way wast wo wa wuwms," Rico said. That meant 'At least to the humans.' (By the way guys, I'm just going to say what Rico means.) "Yes, that does come in handy," Skipper nodded.

You see, Skipper had really become Private's father figure, so he was rather proud of him. Yet their bond was not shown on a regular basis. They didn't go all hugging and talking 24-7, is what I mean. But they were still very close.

After a while, the crowd wandered off and fish was thrown into their habitat. After eating, they penguins went into their secret base and relaxed. "Nice job on the cute and cuddly today, Private," Skipper said. "Uh-huh!" Rico agreed, grabbing his doll and brushing her hair. "Yes, it was at an accurate level," Kowalski said, shutting his lab door.

Private beamed, then started to read a magazine. After a while, Private noticed Skipper hunched over a lot of papers. "What are you doing, Skipper?" he asked, waddling over. "I'm memorizing the secret escape routes," he muttered.

Private shrugged, then started to memorize as well. That night, they laid in their beds and slept. Well, 3 of them did. Private _was_ asleep, but a nightmare woke him up. He was dreaming that he was being cute when zookeeper Alice grabbed him and took him away.

Everything was silent, so he couldn't hear anything anyone was saying. A man grabbed him and put him in a cage in his car. Finally, he heard the man say, "You aren't coming back." Private woke up screaming.

The light flipped on in a flash and Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico jumped up, ready to battle. "Private, are you okay?" Skipper demanded, trying to not sound worried. "It was a nightmare," Private said, then quickly explaining it.

"Private, the odds of that happening are about 50-50. You may want to tone done the cute and cuddly-nence," Kowalski said, scribbling on his white board. The young private nodded, then jumped back to bed.

But not even toning it down could save him from what was going to happen.

Author Note: That doesn't sound good!


	2. Private!

Just my boy 2

The next morning, Private waddled around for the humans and swam, but he didn't do his funny dance. The crowd still loved it, so that was good. "Much better, Private," Skipper muttered. But that's when disaster hit.

Zookeeper Alice put a long plank out to the penguins concrete island and walked to the four. Private screamed. It was just like in his nightmare! He slid into the water and pressed himself to the wall. "Come here, you!" she said, trying to grab him.

Private dodged her hands, and the other 3 caught on. They dove under and Private went with them. "Private, you and me. Commence Operation: Mix up. Go, go, go!" Skipper said. The two stood on the concrete island and honked. When Alice turned around, they zoomed together in a circle many times and then stopped.

Alice stared at them, not being able to tell them apart. After a moment, Alice grabbed Private. "15 time Concentration Mix- Up Expert," she hissed. Kowalski and Rico jumped up beside Skipper as Alice left. "Skipper!" Private yelled.

Skipper lunged for his son, but Alice pulled to plank to her. "He's just a boy!" he yelled. But Private was gone. The crowd left, and Skipper was devastated. "We've got to follow him," Skipper said to his men. The 3 slid out and tried to find Private.

Meanwhile, Alice walked to a man who looked just like the man in Private's dream. He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes the size of Texas. The man handed Alice a lot of money, she squealed, then handed Private over. The man carried Private to his slim black car and said, "You're never coming back."

He tossed Private into the backseat, and Private looked out the open window. "SKIPPER!" he screamed before the window shut. Skipper heard, then said, "He's this way!" The 3 slid to the North and came to black tire marks.

Kowalski licked them, and said, "Fresh. He's on the move!" "Come on, then!" Skipper said, sliding toward the direction of the marks. Little did they know those were the wrong tire marks.


	3. Bad?

Just my boy 3

Author Note: Okay, I am sooooooo sorry. This took FOREVER to update. But here you go!

Private cowered as the man picked him up again. They were far from New York, and before them stood a big country home with swaying short grass and a big, wooden porch. A lady with curly light brown hair to her ears came up to the man and smiled with her cheery lipstick.

"I hope they like him," she smelled like peppermint, Private observed, before she took him, "hey, there little fellow. Welcome to your new home."

"No home!" Private cried, "but I don't want a new home! I want Skipper!"

But they didn't seem to hear or understand. Inside, it was warm and inviting. But Private was scared the same. Where was Skipper?

"Destiny! Hope! Faith! Come down here for a second, please!" the man called up the stairs. Three little girls came down.

One looked about nine with braided coco hair to her shoulders and wide sea blue eyes. She wore a little pink sundress. The second looked about seven with curly blonde hair to her shoulder blades and wide coal eyes. The third looked about five with brown hair with blonde high lights in it and deep blue eyes.

"Yes, Daddy?" the oldest, Destiny, asked.

"Here is you girls your reward for being good," the lady smiled, holding out a trembling Private.

"Penguin!" the middle, Hope, squealed, taking the animal.

"Take good care of it," the one called Daddy told them.

"Yes, Daddy," Hope and Destiny ran upstairs with Private.

"Thanks, Daddy! Thanks, Mama!" the youngest, Faith, yelled as she rushed up after her sisters.

"He looks scared," Hope looked at the shaking Private.

"I am!' he cried, "take me home!" Tears came to his eyes.

"Let's make him feel at home," Destiny declared.

Soon, the room was really cold. Faith offered him a frozen fish stick, and the young animal stared at it.

"Go on," she urged, "eat!" She demonstrated it.

Shrugging, he ate it. Dazzled by the taste, he happily scarfed down half the bag and played with the girls the rest of the day. After a few hours, they got in PJ's and crawled in their beds. Private was placed in a wooden box with news paper, and he shivered. It felt hollow.

But Faith came in and laid a teddy bear inside it.

"Good night," she kissed his forehead before going back to bed.

Leaning against the toy, he fell into sleep. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

XXXXXXX

"It's hopeless," Skipper sighed as the three went back to the zoo, "he's gone forever."

"Not forever," Kowalski tried to assure his leader, "my caculations say that he is possibly…"

"Possibly," Skipper cut him off, "I'm sorry, boys. I just need to be alone right now." He waddled off to sulk in the island alone.

Kowalski and Rico looked at each other. They'd never seen their boss so depressed or give up so easily.

But how could they fix the tear in his heart for his son?


	4. Not like you

Just my boy 4

Skipper moped around the next week. He wasn't eating, he barely slept, and talking seemed like torture. All he did was lay in his bunk, moaning with his eyes tired and lifeless. It seemed the spirit of them all was sucked away and none of them had anything left to fight for.

They weren't exactly rays of sunshine, but Kowalski and Rico kept things in order around the zoo. But Skipper being so depressed worried them.

"Skipper," Kowalski confronted his leader, "look what we got!" He held up a rocket launcher with extreme danger to it, announcing, "It's a total awesome rocket launcher with danger written all over it. Want to try it out?"

"Without Private to be our tester, what's the point?" the leader moaned.

"Look!" Rico held up a stick of dynamite, "want to go scare Julian?"

"It's just no fun anymore," Skipper sighed.

"Come on," Kowalski sighed, "this isn't healthy, Skipper. Let's get you into the sunshine, eh?" It took both of them to haul him out.

It didn't change anything.

"COME ON, MAN!" Kowalski suddenly yelled, "WE'RE NOT GETTING PRIVATE BACK BY MOPING AROUND!"

"So get up and go save your boy!" Rico agreed, glad his friend but it so well.

"You boys are right," Skipper was suddenly his normal self, "I'll go alone. Keep an eye on the place."

"Thanks, Skipper," Rico grinned his crazy grin.

"It's good to have you back," Kowalski high flippered Rico when Skipper was gone to find Private.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Tuxie," Faith greeted Private first as the girl's came home from school.

Private smiled and waved at her, waddling to her arms. She was his best friend, and the other two were the ones who took care of him as far as health and sometimes played with him.

But Faith was the one who loved him.

She pet him and played with the fish. Meaning: She took a can of tuna and Private did tricks to catch it.

Then she started coughing. He came up to her, concerned, and she couldn't stop. Tears streamed down her red face, and he became scared. Finally, she gaged and stopped. Wiping the tear flow, she smiled weakly at him.

"I'm okay," she spoke in a rusty tone.

But the little penguin knew she was getting very sick. But why?


	5. Safe

Just my boy 5

Private was depressed as Faith only grew more ill. He stayed by her side everyday, never leaving her. The entire family was so worried as the doctor figured out what was wrong. About a month later, she was half dead. He felt himself cry as she held him.

"Faith," her father came in, "we have to take Tuxie away now. He's what's making you sick."

"But I love him!" she was crying too, "I never want him to leave!"

"I'm sorry, darling," he kissed her forehead, "I'll give you moment."

When he was gone, Private held her. He couldn't believe he was killing her. He had to leave, though it broke his heart.

"I love you, Tuxie," she wept.

Putting on a brave face, he touched her heart and curved her frown up. Smiling for real waterly, she held him.

"I know you love me," she whispered, "be safe. I'll never forget you."

He would never forget her, he knew. When the father returned, they waved goodbye.

"Guess we'll take you home," he spoke to him.

Private was staring out of the window of the car. Faith would get better now and be happy. So he should be as well. In his heart, she'd always be there. His life would be of sadness for her. But now it was time for him to go home.

XXXXXXX

Skipper was exhausted. He'd made it to the state where Private should be, and he was thirsty and hungry.

"Can't...go..." he collasped, "Private, I failed you."

Suddenly, he saw the car zip by.

XXXXXX

"Skipper!" Private gasped out the back. Who else would have done all that?

Busting the glass, he ignored the man's scream as he jumped out. He hit the pavement, rolling into the grass painfully. Scrambling up, he dashed for his leader.

XXXXXXX

"Private!" Skipper fumbled up and held his son tight.

"Skipper," Private breathed, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm saving you," he looked over him, "what has been going on?"

When the guy returned, Skipper got in battle stance.

"Whoa!" the youngest penguin stood in front of him, "long story. I'll tell you when we get home."

"Alright," the commander quickly wiped the guy's memory, "you didn't see anything!" The two slid off.

"So...thanks for coming," Private smiled.

"Think nothing of it, my boy," he was so realived, "I'm just glad your okay. I knew you had it in you."

Smiling slyly, since it hadn't been that hard, he replied, "Hey, I'm a boy. But thanks, Dad."

Pleased by the name, Skipper embraced him, "Yeah. Just my boy."

Author Note: Awwwwww in all fluff! Byez! :D


End file.
